Cursed
by miley-avril
Summary: This is based on the promo/episode for the episode airing 2/22  "Personal".  Who ACTUALLY tried to kill Deeks?  Who is he, and what does he want?  And what is Kensi's involvement?  Will Kensi and Deek's partnership ever be the same?  Read to find out.
1. In Our Favor or Not

**I KNOW I SHOULD UPDATE MY OTHER STORIES FIRST, BUT YOU KNOW ME. KENSI'S MY FAVORITE CHARACTER, AND IF I **_**HAD**_** TO PAIR HER WITH SOMEONE, I'D CHOOSE DEEKS. AND AFTER THE PROMO FOR NEXT WEEK, I'M SUPER EXCITED, AND HAD TO WRITE THIS. CAN YOU GUYS TELL ME IF I SHOULD CONTINUE IT OR LEAVE IT A ONE SHOT? I'M NOT REALLY SURE WHERE TO GO WITH THIS. THANKS, AND DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW ****J**

**DON'T OWN IT**

"Deeks has been shot." Hetty said. Her words rang through the mission, echoing on each and every wall. Immediately, everyone's head snapped over to Kensi. They knew this was hard on her, he was her partner. It was especially hard because they had lost Dom less than a year before. She and Deeks had finally just started to trust each other.

"Is he ok?" Kensi asked, her voice surprisingly calm. _Oh crap. Dom is still fresh enough for her to know how to put on that stupid calm exterior_, Callen thought to himself. Sam wasn't quite sure of what to say. He was shocked. Suddenly, Kensi didn't feel good, as if she was going to puke any second. She felt as though she was suffocating in the Ops room, like the walls were closing in. Briskly, she walked out of the room. Sam or Callen made no move to follow her. Lately, Deeks had been the one to go talk to her.

"How?" Callen asked. Kensi could take care of herself. She'd be ok for a few minutes while they checked on Deeks' status

"He was at the store, and a man tried to rob it. He tried to stop it, but ended up getting shot." Hetty said.

"How bad?" Callen inquired more.

"He's in surgery. It's 50-50 as of now." Hetty said.

"I'll find Kensi, Sam get the car. Hetty, do whatever you want." Callen directed.

"I'll call Mr. Getz. I'm sure he'd like to be here." Hetty said. Sam sprinted to the car, and Callen took off on his search.

"Kensi!" He called out from the top of the stairs. He saw her sitting at her desk. He went flying down the stairs. He slowed down as he neared her desk. He took quiet steps over, and placed a hand on her shoulder. He could see unshed tears glistening in her eyes, but upon his touch, she quickly blinked them away.

"This can't be happening again." She said, her voice chillingly cold and devoid of emotion.

"Sam's getting the car." Callen said, hoping to snap her out of her trance-like state.

"How is he?" She asked, finally looking up at Callen.

"I think he'll be fine." Callen said, not wanting to tell her the odds. Though they were better than some gunshot wounds, he also knew that if the numbers Hetty had given him were correct, things could take a turn for the worst really fast.

"Callen, don't sugarcoat it! Just tell me!" Kensi yelled. _Well that worked_, he thought.

"Half and half." Callen admitted after a moment.

"Oh, god." Kensi said, putting her head on her desk.

"He'll be ok. It's Deeks we're talking about; when has he ever given up on anything?" Callen joked.

"I wasn't asking for you to say that." Kensi said, getting up.

"No, you weren't. But I know you wanted someone to say that. It's ok to say that you're not ok." Callen said, catching her arm has she headed for the Charger.

"What makes you think that I'm not ok?" She asked defensively, shaking his hand off.

"He was your partner." Callen shrugged, "And if he dies, that's 2 in a year."

"Let's go." She said, walking past him and to the car.

**WHAT DID YOU THINK? I KNOW, KINDA SHORT, BUT I DON'T WANT TO WRITE TOO MUCH BEFORE THE EPISODE AIRS. THIS IS ALL BASED ON THE PROMO. DO YOU THINK KENSI'S CURSED OR SOMETHING? IT'S FUNNY, CAUSE DEEKS ASKED HER THAT ONCE. PLEASE REVIEW J**


	2. The Universe to One

**WOW, GUYS, THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS! I REALLY WASN'T SURE HOW IT WAS GOING TO TURN OUT. I PROMISE I'LL TRY MY BEST, BUT THIS IS THE FIRST STORY I'VE WRITTEN FROM A PROMO, AND THEY'RE A LITTLE HARD TO GET A GOOD STORY FROM. ANYWAY, THANKS. DO I EVEN HAVE TO SAY IT? PLEASE REVIEW, AND GIVE ME YOUR IDEAS ****J**

**DON'T OWN IT**

The ride to the hospital was silent. Sam's knuckles were white on the steering wheel, and Callen kept glancing back at Kensi, who was staring out the window. Hetty had stayed behind to wait for Nate. Sam was going double the speed limit, but this was one of those cases where he used his badge to do something illegal.

"When I find that SOB's who did this, I'm gonna put 10 bullets in their head." Sam said angrily.

"Calm down. I'm sure we'll find them." Callen said.

"We better." Kensi mumbled. The car came to a squealing halt, and Sam just about jumped out of the car before it had stopped moving.

"You're the one that was driving!" Callen joked as he too got out. _Even when my partner could die at any minute, they still have time to joke_, Kensi thought. She ran to catch up to them, but then it wasn't hard to keep up. She had long legs. The ER doors opened with a 'whoosh', and Sam held up his badge.

"Are we being under investigation?" A nurse asked sarcastically.

"Marty Deeks. Where is he?" Sam said.

"He'll be moved to post-op trauma 2 after his surgery's done." The nurse explained.

"_He's still in surgery!_" Kensi blurted.

"Yes. Look, I really can't tell you much more than that unless you're family." The nurse said, looking back to her computer.

"I'm his partner." Kensi said, stepping in front of Sam.

"And I'm their boss." Callen said.

"I'm his boss." Hetty said, appearing out of nowhere.

"Just- HOW IS HE!" Kensi yelled, needing an answer.

"It depends. If surgery goes well, it'll go up to 75%, however we still have to keep an eye out for embolisms." The nurse said. The whole ER was now looking at the little group huddled in front of the receptionists' area.

"If he dies, I will pepper spray him to the moon." Kensi said, remembering how much Deeks hated pepper spray. Again, she felt sick, and realized she was starting to hyperventilate. _Oh, crap_, she thought. She really didn't want this to happen while Nate was here.

"Kensi, can I talk to you for a minute?" Nate asked. She didn't argue and followed him outside. It was an unusually warm night, and the sun was just starting to set.

"What?" She asked, crossing her arms.

"Are you ok?" He asked, already knowing what she'd say.

"Yeah." It was a simple, one word answer. Nate wasn't buying it.

"I can only imagine how hard this is." Nate said.

"Yeah, he's my partner, it stinks." Kensi said, leaning against the wall.

"Kensi, I don't know if anyone's pointed this out to you. You're smart, but I'm not sure you've really

thought about it. If Deeks _does_ die, that'll be 2 in a year." Nate said.

"I know that." Kensi said, her voice getting hard. Nate knew that something was going to happen.

"How does that make you feel?" Nate said, turning to her.

"Why me? I've finally started to trust Deeks, you know? I've talked to him. And now he's going to leave me." Kensi said, her voice breaking.

"Why have you started trusting him?" Nate asked softly, knowing that the walls were starting to fall.

"I don't know if you've heard, but I almost got blown up by Russians about a month ago, among other things." Kensi explained.

"So?" Nate said. He already knew all of this, he just needed to hear it from her.

"_So_, he saved my life. And he did all of that, even after I was such a jerk to him. I gave him such a hard time, and he risked his life for me. And now, he might die." Kensi said, a tear falling down her cheek.

"Ok. I'm done. If you want to talk more, we can, but you should go in with the rest of the team." Nate said, guiding her towards the door.

"Hey, Nate?" She asked.

"Yeah?"

"Did you just want me to cry?" She asked.

"No. I just wanted to see if you're ok. Kensi, it's ok to cry, you know. I'm pretty sure people understand. Anyone whose partner was in Deeks' position would be upset, and the fact that you already lost one this year, and your whole 'everyone left me' thing, it's really expected." Nate said. Kensi's eyes narrowed. He knew he shouldn't have brought up her problem, but he wanted her to know it was ok.

"I don't have a problem." She said between gritted teeth.

"That's not what you said to me after Dom got kidnapped." He said, challenging her. She wasn't used to a direct Nate, a Nate that would purposely hurt you. At that moment, being reminded of Dom, and her father, and Jack, she desperately wanted to fall apart. But she couldn't, not in front of Nate. Not in front of anyone. Tonight she could, when she was alone. Though, she suspected Callen or Hetty would come to check on her. This was when having a team that was so closely knit and like a family was a bad thing.

**OKAY, SO WHAT DID YOU THINK? LET ME KNOW YOUR IDEAS, PLEASE. THANKS J**


	3. Don't Interrupt Me or Else

**SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED. I WAS SLEEPING OVER MY COUSINS'. I HAVE TO SAY, I WAS A LITTLE DISAPPOINTED IN THE EPISODE. I MEAN, ANY EPISODE THAT ISN'T FOCUSED ON CALLEN IS GREAT, SO THIS IS WONDERFUL, AND THERE WAS SUCH A GREAT TWIST AT THE END, I LOVED IT. WHAT WERE YOU THOUGHTS ON THE EPISODE? DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW ****J**

Nate had walked away from Kensi, leaving her to her thoughts for a moment. After a minute, she went inside to find the rest of the team. She easily spotted them. It was a weird sight, not seeing Deeks. She pushed that thought out of her head; he was going to be okay. He _had_ to be.

"Any news?" She asked, taking a seat.

"No." Sam said, almost pouting.

"Mr. Hanna, please calm down." Hetty said, placing a hand on his knee.

"I _am _calm." He replied rather loudly.

"Marty Deeks?" A doctor said, walking into the ER.

"That's us." Kensi said.

"Is he ok?" Sam asked.

"Mr. Hanna…" Hetty said.

"Guys, shut up." Callen said.

"The doc's trying to talk." Nate said. All of these things were said in the span of 15 seconds. The doctor look frazzled for a second, but recovered.

"Yes, well, Mr. Deeks' surgery went well. We expect him to make a full recovery, however we have to keep an eye out for embolisms." The doctor explained.

"He could _still _die?" Kensi half asked, half yelled.

"Ms. Blye-" Hetty started.

"Don't tell me to _calm down_, Hetty! My partner could die! Second one in a year, as Nate oh so kindly said!" Kensi ranted. _Yup, that was the last straw _thought Callen, hiding a smirk. Only he had ever challenged Hetty, and everyone was surprised Kensi just did.

"I know that. But yelling isn't going to make them treat him any better. They always do whatever they can." Hetty explained.

"As I was saying, Mr. Deeks isn't out of the woods yet. I'll update you on anything we find." The doctor said, going to shake hands with Hetty, but instead tried not to shrink back from Kensi's glare. Apparently, she didn't like it when someone said they didn't like to be interrupted.

**SORRY, I KNOW IT'S SHORT-ISH. ACTUALLY, JUST SHORT. SORRY. AFTER SEEING THE EPISODE, I'M NOT TOO SURE IF I SHOULD WRITE IT THE WAY I THOUGHT IT WOULD HAPPEN, OR THE WAY IT ACTUALLY HAPPENED. MIND IF YOU LET ME KNOW? THANKS, AND DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW J**


	4. 247

**SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED. EVEN THOUGH IT'S VACATION, I'VE HAD TO GO TO A BUNCH OF PARTIES AND STUFF. I WILL ATTEMPT TO WRITE A LONGER CHAPTER FOR THIS ONE, BUT DON'T BE TOO SURPRISED IF IT'S NOT THAT LONG. OKAY, HERE IT IS! ****J ALSO, THERE'LL BE A SECOND A.N. AT THE BOTTOM ABOUT HOW I'M GOING TO SET THE STORY UP, IT'S KINDA IMPORTANT, SO I WOULD RECOMMEND READING IT J ALSO, (I KNOW, I'M BABBLING) I KNOW NATE ISN'T REALLY IN THE SHOW ANYMORE (DOES ANYONE KNOW WHY? I THOUGHT I HEARD SOMETHING AOBUT PETER CAMBOR WANTING TO LEAVE, BUT I'M NOT SURE). I REALLY LIKE NATE, SO I'M JUST GONNA PRETEND HE'S STILL IN THE SHOW, OK? J**

**DON'T OWN IT (WOW, I CAN'T BELIEVE I'M REMEMBERING IT NOW)**

The group walked silently down the hall. Everyone was lost in thought, though about different things. Sam was trying to figure out the best way to get it through Deeks' rather large and thick head that he needed to switch up his routine. Kensi was praying for Deeks not to die. Callen was still trying to figure out how this could've happened. Hetty was thinking of all the other agents she had lost, even if Deeks wasn't an agent. Nate was making a plan of attack on how to do the phsyc evals. They came to room 244 B, where Deeks was currently staying, and entered slowly and cautiously. Kensi gasped, as well as Hetty. He looked kinda bad with the pristine white gauze wrapped around his shoulder, and oxygen being forced into him, as well as the IV, heart monitor, and the fact that ICU was painted on the wall.

"Is this good or bad?" Kensi asked, looking around, mouth still agape.

"Not quite so good, but not that bad." Nate said, flipping through Deeks' chart.

"What happened?" Sam asked. Callen walked over to read over Nate's shoulder, but found that the doctor's handwriting was a little, let's just say, illegible.

"Two gunshot wounds to the abdomen. One hit his shoulder, the other slightly above his stomach. It was a 22, so it was low caliber." Nate explained, glancing up at his friends and colleagues.

"He'll be ok, right?" Kensi asked worriedly.

"He should be, unless he gets an embolism." Nate replied.

"_He_ has a name." A raspy voice said, barely audible, but definitely there.

"Deeks!" Kensi whispered softly, really hoping that he was ok.

"That would be my name." Deeks replied in the same voice, then started coughing. A nurse came in to check on him.

"How are you, Marty?" She asked in a sweet voice.

"Good. Ow." Deeks replied, hissing when he tried to move to get a better view of Nurse Debbie.

"The morphine button's right here, okay? It's on a lock so you won't accidentally give yourself too much and kill yourself." She said, pointing to a blue button.

"Thanks." Deeks said.

"And the Nurse's button is the one next to it. If you need us, just press it." Nurse Debbie continued.

"Ok. Thanks." Deeks said as the nurse left, not taking his eyes off her butt.

"Deeks." Kensi said, voice returning to normal.

"What." He said, almost breathlessly.

"You're staring at her butt." Kensi said, smirking.

"Oh." Deeks said, almost blushing. But, as you would expect, he smirked.

"You're an idiot." Sam said.

"Thank you." Deeks replied, smiling charmingly.

"You almost got yourself killed." Sam continued.

"Hence me being in the hospital with 2 holes in me." Deeks replied without missing a beat.

"Yeah, aren't you supposed to be shot?" Callen eyed him suspiciously, noting how Deeks didn't seem to be in that much pain.

"I'm on morphine, much to my disliking. The hospital's forcing me to." Deeks said, frowning.

"Well, now that we know you're ok, we have a case to solve." Callen said.

"Wait. If someone tried to kill him, then maybe it's not best to leave him alone." Kensi said.

"You've got a point. You and Nate stay with him. Try to figure out who'd want him dead." Callen said.

"Mr. Hanna, Mr. Callen, and I will go back to the Mission and look for connections." Hetty said. With that, the three of them left.

"So, who'd want to kill you?" Kensi asked nonchalantly.

"Just any one of 247." Deeks shrugged, then grunted when his body protested.

**THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS, GUYS! I WASN'T SURE HOW IT WOULD TURN OUT. I LOVE ALL THE FEEDBACK. SO BASICALLY WHAT I'M GOING TO DO IS HAVE WHAT I ORIGINALLY THOUGHT (WHICH, REALLY, WASN'T A LOT) HAPPEN, LIKE A FEW SMALL MEDICAL SCARES. I ALSO REALLY LOVED THE KENSI-ALMOST-GETTING-KIDNAPPED PART, SO I REALLY WANT TO INCORPORATE THAT IN AS WELL. THANKS AGAIN FOR THE REVIEWS, AND DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW J **


	5. Theories

**HERE'S ANOTHER CHAPTER! THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS, AND DON'T FORGET! ****J**

Kensi rolled her eyes. Could Deeks _really_ have 247 people that hated him _so_ much that they wanted to kill him?

"Really?" Kensi asked.

"Well, quite a few. Maybe I'm exaggerating a little, but still." Deeks replied.

"We'll need a list of names, and I can help you run through them." Kensi said.

"Ok. Sounds great." Deeks said.

Callen, Sam, and Hetty were sitting in the OPS center, staring at the screen.

"I think I've stared at this for so long it's burned an image in my eyelids." Callen joked.

"Focus, G." Sam said curtly.

"You know, maybe there's no connection." Callen said finally.

"You're saying that you think it's random?" Sam asked incredulously.

"There's no connection. Yeah, Deeks can be annoying and a jerk, but he's just a cop. And not the best one, judging by the fact that he managed to get himself shot. So yeah, I think it's random." Callen explained.

"I guess it could make sense. He walked in on a robbery, tried to be the hero, and had to surrender cause of the other guy. He saw their faces, and they needed to make sure that he wouldn't tell. They probably knew he was a LEO, and panicked. Then they couldn't go through with killing him." Sam said, playing his thoughts out loud.

"My point." Callen said. Sam glared at him for a moment, then returned to the screen.

"I guess we should go talk about it with Kensi and Deeks." Sam said, grabbing the keys to his car.

Kensi and Deeks stared at Callen and Sam in disbelief.

"You're saying that Deeks just happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time?" Kensi asked, disbelief clearly written on her face.

"It makes sense." Sam shrugged.

"I'm sorry, but I just don't believe that. Deeks' luck isn't _that_ lousy." Kensi said.

"Why, thank you." Deeks replied, smiling.

"It's not just that, though, is it." Callen said. He had been looking at Kensi since Sam told them their theory.

"No." She sighed, leaning back in the chair.

"Then what?" Deeks asked.

"Patience." Callen said.

"Hey! I got shot, and I'd kinda like to know who and why, but I guess I can settle for just who." Deeks said in mock hurt.

"Kensi?" Callen prodded gently.

"My old partner got shot. Our best guess was to hurt one of us. We assumed it was either Callen or Sam cause they've been doing it the longest, and that Dom was the easiest to grab. Now I'm not so sure." Kensi explained.

"So you think whoever's doing this is to hurt you?" Callen asked.

"I don't think it's any one person. Dom was kidnapped, then shot while we were getting him out. Deeks was just shot. Your idea makes more sense." Kensi said.

"Kensi, think about it. You know how you said the men in your life leave? Maybe they're switching it up so that there's no connection. That theory makes sense, too." Nate said.

"Who'd want to hurt you?" Callen asked Kensi.

"Not many people. I'm likeable." She said.

"Wasn't saying you weren't, but still." Callen said, resisting the urge to smirk and retort something back.

"Anyone whose car I killed, ex-boyfriends, and…" Kensi trailed off, not wanting to say the last part.

"Kensi?" Callen asked, not quite sure where she was going with this.

"Jack." She sighed. There was a moment of uncomfortable silence, no one really knowing what to say, if to say anything. Kensi wasn't usually someone who wanted pity and comfort, but they all knew this was a very difficult topic for her.

"Well, for the cars, that's everyone in the LA area. To many one-date boyfriends to narrow it down, so we have nothing." Deeks joked.

"We do have something." Nate said.

"Until we're sure, can we not go down that road?" Callen asked, glancing at Kensi who seemed to be lost in thought.

"I'm fine." She said, still looking out the window.

"I thought you weren't listening."

"I'm always listening."

There was a brief silence, again each person not really sure the best way to deal with this.

"I agree with Callen. We have another explanation, one that is rather easy to solve and has a more or less happy ending." Nate said.

"If this was about Callen would you say the same thing? If his fiancé left him, without a trace left, would you be saying the same thing?" Kensi countered.

"What do you think I'm gonna say?" Nate asked. There really wasn't an easy explanation, and that annoyed Nate to a certain extent. Would he be saying the same thing? Probably not. But it had nothing to do with Kensi being a girl, but everything to do with the way they dealt with things. Sam would hit something and let it out. Callen would… do whatever Callen did, but Nate knew it was healthy. Sam would also get him to talk. Kensi? She kept things bottled up. If she exploded, then she'd most likely be benched, which would only annoy her further and encourage her to keep things inside more. He also didn't really want her reliving another trauma in the midst of this one, as well as the memory of Dom.

"Really, Nate?" Kensi said, annoyed.

"I hate to break it to ya, but I agree with Kensi. The easiest thing to do is blame it on randomness, and, of course, Deeks' bad habits. But, by doing that, we not only risk Deeks, but also Kensi. Look, we just see if the other thing could possibly be connected. Just check it out. If it comes out clean, then we know it was just random." Callen said.

**DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! J**


	6. Get Down Here

**SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED. I THINK A FEW OF YOU KNOW, BUT I POSTED A NEW STORY CALLED **_**COLLISION **_**THIS MORNING CAUSE IT WAS NAGGING ME. I KNOW, I SHOULD'VE UPDATED. I'M SORRY. AND I WOULD'VE FINISHED MY ROUNDS OF UPDATING, BUT I WAS HOME SICK FROM SCHOOL, BUT THEN I STARTED TO FEEL REALLY NOT GOOD. WELL, AT LEAST I'M UPDATING ****J DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW PLEASE!**

**DO I REALLY HAVE TO SAY THIS? CAUSE IF ANY OF US OWNED A TV SHOW, I DOUBT WE'D BE WRITING FANFICTION. WELL, I WOULD, CAUSE I LOVE TO WRITE. ACTUALLY, I'D JUST WRITE A BOOK.**

Deeks, Kensi, Nate, and Hetty were sitting in the hospital room. Well, Deeks was laying there. Callen and Sam had gone back to go and try to track down Jack.

"This is great." Deeks said gloomily.

"What is?" Kensi asked. They had been sitting in silence for the past 10 minutes, and they were getting eager to break it.

"Us, sitting here, not knowing who shot the cop." Deeks said.

"We'll find them." Kensi said, patting his knee.

"Why do you think it's a _them_?" Nate asked.

"Nate, don't do this." Kensi said.

"Do what?" He asked.

"Try to get in my head." Kensi said.

"Sorry." Nate apologized.

"Well, I want to know." Deeks declared. Kensi tried to force a smile on her lips. Usually, that would be funny, but under the circumstances, no one was really finding many things funny.

"Deeks, you idiot. You said there were 2 people." Kensi said.

"Right. I knew that." Deeks said with all the dignity he could muster. Nate's cellphone rang, and he excused himself.

"Hey, Nate, can you get back to OPS?" Callen asked.

"Sure, why?" Nate asked.

"Just get down here." And with that, Callen hung up.

**SORRY TO LEAVE YOU ON A CLIFF HANGER, BUT I'M JUST FEELING EVIL TODAY. I'LL PROBABLY UPDATE TOMORROW, BUT IF I GET LOTS OF REVIEWS, THEY'LL BE 2 UPDATES. PLEASE REVIEW J**


	7. Obligations

**SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED. I MISSED A FEW MORE DAYS OF SCHOOL AND HAD TONS OF MAKE UP WORK, SOFTBALL TRYOUTS, BASKETBALL TOURNEMENT, AND MY LITTLE COUSINS SLEPT OVER. SO, YEAH, I'VE BEEN BUSY. IS THAT A GOOD ENOUGH EXCUSE?**

**DON'T OWN IT**

Nate drove back to OPS at a relatively legal rate. He wasn't an agent, so he didn't go ridiculously fast, but he didn't stay under the speed limit. If he was to get pulled over, he had friends that worked for a federal agency. As for if any of them would get him out, well, that was a question. Callen probably wouldn't (Callen didn't seem to like Nate that much), Sam might, and Kensi probably would. If Deeks tried, Nate was certain he'd be worse off. So, he settled for going 15 MPH over the speed limit. He arrived at OPS and parked his car, practically jumping out, before the car even stopped. He ran in, breathless.

"What!" He yelled loudly, still struggling to catch his breath.

"We found something!" Callen called from upstairs. Nate gritted his teeth. Now, he had to climb a flight of stairs. This just really wasn't his day.

"What did you find?" He panted, having reached the desired room.

"First of all, are we obligated to tell Kensi?" Sam asked seriously.

"Probably not." Nate said slowly, trying to read the agents.

"We found Jack." Sam started.

"And it doesn't look good." Callen finished.

**DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW, PLEASE! IT'LL MAKE ME WRITE, I PROMISE! ****J**


	8. Ignorance Isn't Bliss

**THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS AND BEING PATIENT. I KNOW I'M SLACKING IN THE UPDATING DEPARTMENT, BUT I'M TRYING. I'M ALSO TRYING TO END SOME OF MY OTHER STORIES SO THAT I HAVE MORE TIME TO UPDATE THE OTHER ONES THAT PEOPLE SEEM TO LIKE MORE. **

**AS FOR THE SOFTBALL TRYOUTS, I DIDN'T MAKE THE TEAM ****L **

**DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW, PLEASE! J**

Nate, Callen, and Sam were standing in the OPS room, a silence as thick as molasses setting over. Nate couldn't stop reading the words on the screen.

"What are we going to tell Kensi?" Sam asked.

"Nothing." Callen said.

"No. We have to tell her something. I'll talk to her." Nate said, leaving. Callen would sugarcoat it, and Sam would be a little blunt. In this situation, neither would work. He drove back to the hospital. This time, however, he went 15 MPH _under_ the speed limit. This would be a defining moment in Kensi's life, one that would either make her stronger or break her. He wanted to prolong the _ignorance is bliss_ life she was leading, at least in the subject of her ex-fiancé, for as long as possible. Finally, he arrived at his destination. He stepped out of the car, and took the stairs instead of the elevator to Deeks' room. Taking a deep breath, he opened the door, a solemn look on his face. Kensi looked up, as well as Deeks. They stopped mid-laugh. God, Nate really wished he didn't have to do this. He _really_, _really_ didn't want to do this.

"What did you find?" She asked, trying to ignore the pit forming in her stomach.

"Let's talk in the hall. Bring a chair." Nate said, his voice sympathetic. Kensi's heart dropped. It had to be really bad, and only one thing could be _this_ bad.

"Can I just stay here?" She asked softly. She looked down at her lap, which her hands were sitting in, shaking. Nate took note of that.

"If you really want to." Nate said, taking a seat beside Kensi. Deeks knew enough to keep quiet, but showed his support through the sympathetic expression that his face had taken on.

"Ok." Kensi said softly, saying she was ready. Who she was trying to convince, she wasn't sure, however, she would bet that she was trying to convince herself.

"If you want me to stop at any time, just say stop." Nate said. He really, really, really didn't want to do this.

"Nate, just go." Kensi said, with a slight hint of anger in her voice.

"We found Jack, Kensi." Nate said. He wanted to take this slowly. He saw Kensi stiffen, and panic flash in her eyes for a moment. Nate looked over to Deeks for support, who nodded. "He lives in North Dakota." Nate continued.

"He always hated the cold. I don't know why he'd be there." Kensi said softly, willing her lip to stop trembling. It refused.

"He may not _live _there, that's just where his house and car are registered." Nate explained.

"Go on." Kensi said, and she started to shake slightly all over.

"I don't know if you want to know this." Nate said.

"Nate. It's been 6 ½ years since he left. I'm pretty sure nothing's going to change how I feel." Kensi laughed, though it was a chilling laugh. One that held no humor, none of her usual spark, just uneasiness.

"I know, but I really think you'd be better off not knowing." Nate said.

"Kensi wants to know. Or, maybe she doesn't, but it's her choice, not yours." Deeks said, getting slightly annoyed.

"Alright. Kensi, Jack, he's… married." Nate said slowly and calmly. He felt as though he had to force the words out.

"Oh god…" Kensi said, trailing off, and put her head in her hands. Deeks' jaw fell, and Nate bit his lip nervously, not sure if Kensi would react violently and take it out on him.

"Are you… okay?" Deeks asked cautiously, knowing the answer, but not knowing what else to say.

"Does he have kids?" Kensi mumbled through her hands.

"2." Nate sighed. Silently, Kensi got up and left. Once she found a bathroom, she slammed the door shut, and locked it. _Sorry, but this restroom is out of order_ she thought. She paced around for a few seconds, but then did the inevitable, and sank to the floor, and cried. Some of the tears were anger, but mostly, they were pain. She didn't know what she did to deserve this; her dad dying at such a young age, her one true love leaving, all her partners dying. There were footsteps outside the door, and she recognized the boots and steps of Nate. He didn't even bother trying the door, but instead sat down.

"Kensi?" He asked from the other side.

"What!" She snapped, hoping he didn't hear how her voice cracked ever so slightly, and how it sounded a little nasally.

"Are you okay?"

"Just dandy." She replied sarcastically.

"There was another part." Nate said.

"I thought you were the one who said I shouldn't know." Kensi said bitterly, and instantly regretted her words. Nate, however, didn't seem too affected.

"I know. I just- I thought you'd be worse. I know you're far from okay, but I think you can handle what I want to tell you." Nate explained. Silently, Kensi got up and opened the door. Knowing she would do this, Nate had already been standing, and he was met with the tear-stained face of Kensi Blye.

"Still think I can handle it?" She asked, her voice holding no humor, but pain and anger.

"This is understandable. And it's not about your reaction, it's about your thoughts, your head. And Kensi, the fact that you're talking to me, that tells me that I can tell you." Nate explained, taking a step closer. She stepped aside to let him in, and closed the door again, locking it.

"You do realize you're in the women's bathroom, right?" She asked, a small smile, just barely, visible, tugging at her lips.

"Yeah, I know." Nate replied.

"What was it you wanted to tell me?" Kensi asked, returning serious.

"He was in LA the day of Deeks' shooting." Nate said, forgetting that he was dealing with a Kensi he'd never really dealt with. He forgot that she was upset and emotionally drained, and vulnerable. He forgot to take it slow and easy.

"So he was the one that probably shot Deeks." Kensi breathed, a shocked face meeting Nate's worried one.

"He might be trying to find you." Nate suggested.

"I doubt that. If he's married with 2 kids… No." Kensi said, shaking her head.

"You never know." Nate said. Why he was pushing a false hope, he had no idea. What he did know, was that they were going to find Jack, and he was going to have to deal with a very angry Hetty, 2 seriously P.O'd federal agents, and furious Deeks, a mad psychologist, and a mad, revenge-seeking, furious, heartbroken Kensi Blye, which was worse than all the others put together. For some reason, Nate noticed, when Kensi was upset about something, she always seemed a little meaner.

**OKAY, GUYS, CAN YOU REVIEW PLEASE?**


	9. That's Right

**HERE'S THE THING: BASICALLY, ONLY **_**AMBLUE36**_** IS REVIEWING. AS ANYONE WHO READS MY STORIES KNOWS, WHEN PEOPLE REVIEW LOTS, I UPDATE.**

**NOW, I KNOW THAT I NEED TO DO MY PART AND UPDATE SEMI-REGULARLY (AROUND EVERY 1-2 DAYS), AND I USUALLY DO. OCCASIONALLY, I'LL HAVE 3-5 DAYS BETWEEN UPDATES, BUT THAT'S PRETTY RARE. **_**YOU GUYS AREN'T DOING YOUR PARTS BY REVIEWING EVERY NOW AND THEN.**_** I'M NOT ASKING FOR EVERY CHAPTER, BUT EVERY SO OFTEN, IF YOU LIKE A QUOTE OR A CHAPTER, PLEASE LET ME KNOW. **

**AND PLEASE, UNDERSTAND, I HAVE AROUND 8 STORIES GOING AT THE MOMENT. I HAVE TO UPDATE ALL OF THEM AROUND THE SAME TIME, AND I CAN ONLY DO 3-4 WELL. IF YOU'VE NOTICED, THE ONES THAT GET REVIEWS REGULARLY ARE THE ONES THAT GET UPDATED. DO I HAVE TO ASK? PLEASE REVIEW! ****J**

**DON'T OWN IT.**

Nate went back to the room with Deeks while Kensi composed herself. While walking back, he contemplated telling Deeks what happened. As far as the case pertained, he knew he should tell them that Jack was in LA. Sam and Callen knew, though, so it wasn't like he was _completely_ obligated to tell Deeks. As to Kensi's reaction; he knew that she would _not_ want him to tell Deeks. Unfortunately, the walk to Deeks' room was short, and Nate walked in.

"So…" Deeks said.

"Jack was in the LA area when you were shot. Kensi seems to be right." Nate said.

"I meant, how is she? Though, it's good to know who might've tried to kill me." Deeks said. Nate smiled a little. He had to admit that Deeks was funny.

"She's… Kensi." Nate said, not really sure how to put it.

"Tell me the truth." Deeks said. Nate really hated how Deeks was able to tell when Kensi was upset.

"She _is_ being Kensi. In a way." Nate said.

"Come on. I won't say anything. I know well enough not to do _that_. Callen and Sam warned me after she almost took my head off once." Deeks explained.

"Oh really?" Nate questioned.

"Yeah, _after_." Deeks said. Nate laughed at that one.

"Honestly, Deeks, I would if I could. But it's not my place. Sorry." Nate said.

"So something did happen." Deeks said.

"Look, Kensi's really strong. She's stubborn. One moment where she loses it does not define her." Nate said. Why he was being so protective of her, he didn't know.

"Psycho Guy, cool it. I _know_ that. Do you know how many times she's proved me completely incompetent in things that being a cop, I should know how to do? She could beat me in almost any fight. You don't need to tell me twice not to mess with her, ok?" Deeks ranted.

"Glad you know _that_." Kensi said as she walked in, one of the biggest smirks he'd ever seen plastered across her face. The only thing Deeks could think: _oh _CRAP!

**OKAY, GUYS! SO, WHAT DID YOU THINK? PLEASE REVIEW! J**


	10. Unbreakable

**HEY, PEOPLE! NOT MUCH TO SAY, SO HERE'S THE NEW CHAPTER! DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW ****J**

**DON'T OWN IT**

_Leave it to Deeks to screw things up_, Nate thought. Silently, he couldn't help but be slightly agitated at Kensi's timing.

"You gonna tell me what happened, partner?" Deeks asked hopefully.

"Jack probably tried to kill you. Or just draw me out, but either way, I think he shot you." Kensi explained. Deeks could see her makeup had worn off a little, and her eyes were a little red, but he didn't say anything. He was going to at some point, though. Actually, he had a really good joke, but knew not to say it.

"I think I gathered that. I _meant_, are you ok?" Deeks asked, slightly agitated. He didn't like when he had to keep repeating what the intentions of his questions were.

"I'm fine." Kensi said. Deeks looked at her incredulously, as did Nate.

"Now I _know_ you're lying." Deeks said, a look of triumph on his face.

"I'm not." She said, stepping into the room.

"Kensi, you can't possibly think that I believe that you're _fine_ after you find out that the guy you really loved that left you is now happily married with 2 kids." Deeks said.

"I can, actually. I have 2 choices: cry and get nothing done, or get mad and get something done. Cause right now, I'm furious for so many reasons." Kensi explained.

"That makes no sense, sorry." Deeks replied.

"Think about it this way: yeah, it hurts, and I'd like nothing more than to just break down. But I'm not. Cause I will get seriously P.O'd and that's just not good for anyone. If I do, that means that he broke me. And _no one_ can break me." Kensi said.

"That actually makes sense." Deeks said, pointing his fingers at her.

"I'm ready for all your problems with my solution." Kensi said, looking at Nate.

"I have none. I'm actually very proud of your reasoning. I mean, sure, it might be best if you let it out, but your reasoning makes sense, and will most likely be beneficial in the long run. It's funny, cause when I was driving over, I was _extremely_ nervous about telling you. Two reactions I thought you could have played over and over in my head. One was that you'd fall apart and get depressed and get all self destructive. The other was that you'd get mad and go get the person or persons that did this. And honestly, I wasn't sure which it would be, and that scared the crap out of me." Nate lectured, a smile plastered to his face.

"Oh, you know me better than that. Of course I would never get all depressed and all that crap." Kensi said. The three laughed, wondering just how much truth was actually in that sentence. They didn't bother worrying that if something bad enough happened, that could become a reality. As far as Jack went, they knew, Kensi would never let him break her. As she pointed out, no one broke Kensi Blye. Ever.

**KINDA SHORTISH? SORRY. PLEASE REVIEW J**


	11. She's Still There

**HOLA, EVERYONE! I FEEL LIKE SPEAKING SPANISH FOR A MINUTE, JUST FOR THE HECK OF IT. HOLA, COMO ESTAS? DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW, PLEASE! ****J**

**DON'T OWN IT.**

_***GOOD NEWS: I FINISHED ANOTHER ONE OF MY STORIES, SO NOW I ONLY HAVE 10 GOING AT THE MOMENT. AREN'T YOU SO PROUD?***_

The three had fallen asleep, and had stayed like that for a while. Callen, Sam, and Hetty walked in, staring at the sight.

"Wake up." Sam prodded Nate. Kensi stirred, and pointed to Deeks, then put a finger to her lips to signal them to be quiet and not wake him.

"Don't bother." Deeks said, pressing the button to make his bed go up.

"Good, now that everyone's up, I need Kensi." Callen said. Rubbing the sleep out of her eyes, she got up, following Callen.

"How are you?" Sam asked.

"Fine." She replied, resisting the urge to roll her eyes.

"Liar." Callen said.

"Have Nate explain my reasoning. I don't feel like explaining it again; it takes to much energy." With that, she walked back into the room to resume her sleep.

"Nate!" Sam yelled, and within seconds, the psychologist was standing next to them.

"If you want me to talk, we're going to the café. I'm starving." Nate said. Callen nodded and they walked down. Once Nate was situated with his food, he looked at the agents.

"How is she?" Callen asked.

"She's… Kensi." Nate said. It was honestly the best way he could describe how she was doing.

"I need more than a one word answer, Doc." Callen said.

"On a psychological level, she's amazing." Nate said, taking a bite of his burger.

"Meaning?" Sam asked.

"She's not keeping it entirely bottled up. She talked a little. That's as good as we're gonna get from her, so she's doing great." Nate explained.

"What was her reaction?" Sam questioned.

"Why does it matter?" Nate questioned.

"So we know what to expect if she explodes." Callen answered for Sam.

"Immediate or after processing?" Nate asked, so he could answer the question correctly.

"Both." Sam and Callen said at the same time.

"At first, she just sat there, to sum it up in a nutshell. Obviously, she was bothered, but seemed normal. Then she stormed out angrily, and I followed her to the bathroom where I found her, crying." Nate said.

"So anger and the pain. Gotcha." Callen said, walking back into Deeks' room. He shut the door again, knowing Sam wasn't done.

"Is she ok?" Sam asked.

"As I told you, she's being Kensi." Nate said patiently.

"What's her plan? Cause I don't think it's normal for her not to be crying. I mean, I know that's not her, but I'm pretty sure anyone would be right now, considering, you know, her problem." Sam said, referring to all of the men in her life leaving her.

"I know, I know. I was worried about that as well, but she's tough. I'm not too worried now, though. Clearly, she's going to have some rough patches, but she's gonna be fine. She's choosing to be angry and get through the pain and be strong rather than break down, and as she put it, break." Nate explained.

"That sounds just like her." Sam laughed.

"Yeah. Tell Callen and Deeks this, too: she doesn't want pity. She doesn't need it, either." Nate said. Sam nodded.

**REVIEW, PLEASE! J**


	12. Coffee

**SORRY FOR ME NOT UPDATING. I DON'T REALLY HAVE AN EXCUSE OTHER THAN A BIG BOUT OF WRITER'S BLOCK. PLEASE HELP! ALSO, PLEASE REVIEW (YOU KNOW IT MAKES ME UPDATE.)**

**DON'T OWN NCIS LA.**

It was the next morning, and Deeks and Kensi were still sleeping when Callen walked in with coffee.

"Mm… Is that coffee?" Kensi asked groggily, her hands groping the empty space around her. Callen set the tray down on the table. Then he took Kensi's hand, and picked up her coffee. The then, gently, guided her hand to the cup, making sure she had a good grip on it. She mumbled something that could've possibly resembled 'thanks'. She put it up to her lips, barely managed not to spill it, and took a sip. Callen watched as she relished the taste, and he couldn't help but smile. She looked so happy, and he knew that once she really woke up, she'd be thrown back into reality; one that was dull and gloomy at the moment.

"Is that good?" He asked. She nodded, the smile still tugging at her lips. Sam then walked in, holding 3 donuts. He stopped, and stared at the sight.

"Aw…" He said sarcastically.

"What?" Kensi mumbled.

"You." Sam replied, smirking.

"What!" Kensi blurted, jumping out of her chair. Her hair was a disheveled mess, and her make up was smudged, and her clothes were wrinkled. She also looked very confused.

"You were cute the way you were curled up on the chair, sipping your coffee." Sam explained.

"First of all, I'm not _cute_, and I don't _sip_ things." Kensi said, glaring at Sam.

"Yes you are, and yes you do." Deeks said. Clearly, he wasn't sleeping as the three had previously thought.

"Shut up." Kensi said, rolling her eyes.

"Kensi, go home." Callen ordered.

"Why? I'm fine." Kensi replied, drinking her coffee.

"You've been here for the past 24 hours. Just take a shower and change, then you can come back." At her protest, Callen said, "That's an order."

"Fine." Kensi said, rolling her eyes. They watched as she stomped out, clearly unhappy.

"Where's Nate?" Deeks asked after a moment.

"He went back to OPS with Hetty. They're looking for Jack. They can't find him." Callen explained.

"Oh. One of those coffees is for me, right?" Deeks asked, sitting up.

"Sorry, but you can't eat or drink anything except clear liquids, jello, an popsicles." Sam said, trying to hide his smirk.

"Oh, come _on_." Deeks said, throwing his hands in the air.


	13. Jello

**NOTHING NEW GOING ON… AS ALWAYS, I APPRECIATE FEEDBACK.**

**DON'T OWN IT.**

Kensi considered just going to the café and get a donut (or two), just to deliberately not listen to Callen, but opted against it. She drove home in record time, was in the shower for practically a minute, got dressed in 20 seconds, and was back to the hospital in 5 minutes.

"It took you 7 minutes to do all of that?" Callen asked incredulously, one eyebrow raised.

"I'm fast." Kensi said. She was wearing jeans and a t-shirt, and her hair was pulled up into a messy pony tail, still practically soaked. She had no make up on, and looked as if she hadn't slept in a few days.

"You don't look so good, Kens. Are you ok?" Deeks asked, attempting to sit up, but the two holes currently in his chest wouldn't allow it.

"I'm fine." She replied.

"Great. Hey, do you think they have coffee-flavored jello?" Deeks asked.

**I KNOW IT WAS SHORT, BUT I'M HAVING WRITER'S BLOCK. IDEAS PLEASE! ****J**


	14. Betrayed

**THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS! I PROMISE I'LL TRY TO MAKE THIS CHAPTER MOVE THE STORY ALONG AND BE LONG. I JUST NEED SOME IDEAS, CAUSE I'M KIND OF STUCK. HELP!**

**DON'T OWN NCIS LA.**

Kensi rolled her eyes at Deeks' humor. Though no one would admit it, he was funny. Even after being shot, he _still_ managed to be so funny.

"Don't worry, I'll go find you some jello. Which color?" Kensi asked.

"Hmm… Let me think. Yellow jello!" Deeks yelled like a five year old.

"Okay, hold your horses, Cowboy. I'll go ask the nurse." Kensi said, walking off. She couldn't help but smile at Deeks. Why did he have to be so hilarious?"

"Since when did she do _nice_ things for you?" Callen asked after Kensi was out of earshot.

"Since I got shot." Deeks replied, his tone still light.

"You think this is funny, Deeks? Cause it's not. I've barely been able to not throttle you for the past few days, but now that Kensi's not here, I think I can finally give you heck." Sam ranted.

"I know, I know, change my routine. Gotcha." Deeks said, giving Sam the thumbs up.

"No. No, Deeks, you don't get it. Last year, around this time, we lost Dom. Dom paid the ultimate price, and we all paid a pretty high price. But you know who paid almost as much as Dom? Kensi. She was his partner, and was supposed to watch out for him. Dom was just a kid, and though she's still relatively new, she's no rookie. It practically killed her, losing her partner. What made it worse was the fact that he was the third man to leave her. At the time, we didn't know about Jack, but now we do. You should've seen her face when she found out you were shot. So just remember, as much as _you'll_ pay, you won't be the one missing you." Sam lectured angrily. Throughout the spiel, Callen nodded every once in a while in agreement, and his face took on a grim expression, clearly recalling the events.

"I do feel bad about it, Sam." Deeks said. It was all that he could say. He didn't want to get angry (though he felt _extremely_ enraged that Sam thought that Deeks didn't care about his teammates' feelings).

"Enough of this. When you get cleared for duty again, if Hetty allows it after you almost got yourself killed, Sam will give you a crash course on how to not get followed and targeted." Callen declared, walking out of the room. Sam glared at Deeks one final time, then followed Callen out.

"Whoa, what happened?" Kensi asked, almost running into the two men while rounding a corner, barely saving the jello.

"Make sure you kick his butt next time you're sparring." Was all Sam said.

"You said something to him about switching up his routine." Kensi said, almost in disbelief. "I thought we agreed that we'd all say it together." She added angrily.

"It seemed like a good time. I was angry, and he was bored." Sam justified.

"Like a good time? In what universe was it a _good time_?" Kensi asked.

"Look, I'm sorry, but I needed to get it out." Sam replied.

"And you couldn't have waited a minute for me to be back with his jello? I don't believe you, how could you do that? Wait- if you thought that bringing Dom up would hurt me and that's why you did it, I swear I won't kick his but, I'll kick yours right now." Kensi spat.

"Maybe we should talk about this when you're not armed and angry." Callen suggested. Kensi just pushed past them, and walked into Deeks' room, and handed him the jello.

"What-?" Deeks started, but was cut off.

"Just shut up and eat." Kensi said through clenched teeth.

**GOOD LENGTH, RIGHT? PLEASE GIVE ME IDEAS! ****J**


	15. Lectures

**I'M SORRY IT TOOK ME SO LONG TO UPDATE. I WAS ON VACATION, AND I'VE BEEN REALLY TIRED SINCE GETTING BACK. HERE'S ANOTHER CHAPTER, AND ENJOY! PLEASE REVIEW! ****J**

**DON'T OWN NCIS LA.**

Deeks silently obeyed, not wanting to add fuel to the already infuriated Kensi Blye. Over the past year, if there was one thing he'd learned during is time at NCIS, it was to not make his partner angry, no matter how much you're trying to help.

"Thanks, Kensi." He said.

"Yup." She replied glumly.

"You wanna talk about it?" He did it. He asked the forbidden question. Actually, there were many of them, but the point is made.

"Nope." She said curtly. Inwardly, Deeks frowned. His nice, caring, somewhat affectionate, openly worried for him partner was gone. In her place was the usual guarded, tough-as-nails Kensi. Obviously, one of the guys made her really angry.

"For once it wasn't me." Deeks observed.

"What?" She asked, barely glancing at him. She was too caught up in thought to care.

"It wasn't me that made you angry." _That hurt you_, Deeks added to himself. He didn't dare say the last part out loud.

"Yeah, for once." Kensi said, getting up to pace.

"Don't worry about hurting my feelings. You can be as blunt as you'd like." Deeks joked, hoping to get some kind of a response from her.

"Stop being so sensitive and delicate." She criticized. _Ouch_, Deeks thought. Her words weren't laced with humor. They were filled with truth and anger.

"Look, I know you hate the question, and I know what your answer's gonna be, but I have to ask it, and _not_ because you're the girl or I don't think you can handle yourself. It's because I'm genuinely worried. Are you okay?" He asked.

"I'm fine, Deeks." Kensi sighed.

"I know you're lying, Kens. It's okay to talk about it, to say you're not fine for once. It really doesn't matter to me." Deeks said softly.

"I'm pathetic, Deeks. You're lying there, shot less than 72 hours ago, and I'm the one complaining, feeling sorry for myself." Kensi finally said after a moment. It broke Deeks' heart.

"Kensi, you have every right to be complaining. If I had switched up my routine, I wouldn't be shot. Don't argue, cause it's true. You have to be stuck here, worrying about me, cause of my stupid mistake. You _should_ feel sorry for yourself. I don't know the whole story behind your old partner, but his death obviously effected you. It was around this time, too, if I'm recalling what Nate told me correctly. Kensi, it's perfectly normal. You're worrying about me cause of what happened to Dom, and you're probably wondering how you managed to get stuck with two crappy partners in a row." Deeks lectured. He didn't want Kensi to feel like anything except who she was: tough, capable, beautiful, amazing, and passionate.

"Please don't. Callen's gonna lecture me later, I don't need to hear it from two people. And you've known me long enough to know that a would-be-moving lecture doesn't change my mind." Kensi said bitterly.

"I tried." Deeks shrugged, hissing in pain as he did so.

"You okay?" Kensi asked.

"Yeah." Deeks replied.

**HOPE YOU LIKED IT! I THINK IT WAS FAIRLY LONG, AND KINDA MOVED THE STORY ALONG A LITTLE BIT. PLEASE REVIEW! J**


	16. Please

**HOPE YOU ENJOY THE CHAPTER. I'M REALLY HOPING TO GET SOME IDEAS, CAUSE I ENJOY WRITING THE STORY, BUT I'M HAVING A WRITER'S BLOCK. **

**DON'T OWN IT. WISH I DID.**

Callen, Sam, Nate, and Hetty were back at the Mission. Normally, the early morning sun streaming through the windows would be a sight that made everyone just a little bit more cheery. Instead, Sam was glum. Deeks wasn't angry at him, and he had no right to be. It was Kensi, the woman he considered a little sister. Someone that he would risk his life for. Now, she was furious at him.

"Mr. Hanna, I need to speak with you for a moment." Hetty called from her office. Sighing, Sam hauled himself out of his chair. Once inside the office, Hetty closed the door. Sam was surprised to see Nate leaning against the wall.

"What happened?" Nate asked.

"What're you talking about?" Sam said, playing dumb.

"Don't pretend to be an idiot Mr. Hanna. Do you take me for a fool?" Hetty said.

"No, Hetty, I don't. Sorry." Sam said, folding his muscular arms.

"You do realize that you have to talk this over with Kensi at some point, right?" Nate said, getting to the point.

"She isn't one for talking. And I honestly don't feel like talking to her." Sam said.

"You know that she feels betrayed. She's part of the family, and you feel guilty for that. She's been betrayed by so many people, and you didn't want to be another one." Nate said, going all psychologist on him.

"Stop poking around in my head. It's creepy." Sam said, then stalked off. He didn't want to face the truth.

Kensi and Deeks sat like that for half an hour before he finally broke the silence.

"My dad tried to kill me."

"What?" Kensi said, snapping her head up.

"Shotgun. He pointed it at me, and I shot him. It was self defense." Deeks continued.

"Uh…" Kensi stuttered, not really sure what to say.

"I'm telling you this cause, well, I kinda know a lot about your past. You know, stuff that has obviously effected you. So, I uh, just thought it was only fair that you know that my father tried to kill me." Deeks said, looking down at his lap.

"I don't mean to sound cold, but shut up. I don't want to be mad at you, too." Kensi said, sinking back into her chair.

"So something _did_ happen." Deeks observed.

"What?" Kensi rolled her eyes.

"You're mad at either Callen or Sam." Deeks said. He was grinning like a five year old. This just about drove Kensi nuts.

"I'm mad at Sam cause… You know what? I'm not going to tell you. Cause as you pointed out, you know a lot about me." Kensi said, snapping her mouth shut.

"Now that's not fair. You're doing that to annoy me. Kensi, please." Deeks said, getting the irrational itch to know _everything_.

"Nope. My lips are sealed." For added emphasis, she pretended to zip her lips.

"!" Deeks whined.

"Don't make me shoot you." Kensi said, giving him a pointed glare. He continued to yell _please_ for quite some time.

**HEY GUYS, SO DID YOU LIKE IT? LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK. ****J**


	17. Do What Hetty Says

**I MEANT TO UPDATE A WEEK AGO, AND I THOUGHT THE CHAPTER GOT POSTED. WELL, IT DIDN'T AND I DIDN'T FIGURE IT OUT UNTIL TODAY. SORRY ABOUT THAT.**

**DON'T OWN IT.**

Sam, Callen, Hetty, and Nate were in the OPS room, looking at the evidence, when Hetty motioned for Sam to follow her.

"What?" He snapped, not in the mood for talking.

"Go apologize to Ms. Blye." Hetty commanded.

"I didn't do anything wrong." Sam retorted, arms folded.

"Or would you like to have Mr. Getz supervise the conversation you two have?" Hetty asked.

"I doubt we'll be conversing. I'm pretty sure it'll be beat-the-crap-outta-each-other." Sam replied.

"Well, I don't care how you do it, just go apologize." Hetty said, giving him a stern look, then walked back to review the case again with Nate and Callen.

Sam stalked to Deeks' room, and threw the door open, not caring if the wounded Deeks was sleeping.

"Hey! We were having a conversation." Deeks said.

"I'm sorry." Sam said, then slammed the door as he walked out.

"What was that about?" Deeks asked.

"I don't know." Kensi shrugged.


	18. Apology Not Accepted

**SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED. I KINDA FORGOT ABOUT THE STORY. OOPS.**

*****_**OH, AND IF ANYONE CAN TELL ME HOW TO PUT THOSE SEPARATING LINES BETWEEN SCENES, THAT WOULD BE GREAT, THANKS!***_

**DON'T OWN IT.**

Kensi thought about Sam's quick entrance and exit, how angry he was, and the fact that he only said two words. _I'm sorry_. The words seemed forced.

"_Although_," Kensi said, "He might've been apologizing to me." Kensi said, throwing her phone open, sending a text to Callen.

"Are you going somewhere?" Deeks asked, hissing as he tried to sit up.

"I will be once G gets here." Kensi said.

"Ok." Deeks pouted.

"Relax, big guy, it'll take me about 5 minutes." Kensi said, patting his knee.

Callen looked down at his text. It said: CAN YOU COME BABY-SIT DEEKS FOR A LITTLE? -KENSI. Instantly, he was at his car. Though he'd never had to "baby-sit" a team member, as she'd put it, he had been baby-sat before, by Sam. Sam never complained, and was just happy that Callen was alive, he knew it was tedious and can get boring. Also, the stress of making sure that no one hurt your partner wasn't fun. It took him all of 5 minutes to get there.

"Everything alright, Kens?" He asked as soon as he burst into the room.

"Yeah. I'll be back in a minute." Kensi said, rushing out the room. She stopped, turned to G, and said, "Oh, and if he wants Jello, just get him some." Then she resumed her fast pace to find Sam. She found him in the cafeteria, pushing a pretzel around in some salt.

"Hey." She said softly.

"Hey." He replied, not looking up.

"Wanna tell me what the whole bursting-into-Deeks-room was about?" She asked.

"Hetty made me apologize." He answered.

"Then apology not accepted." Kensi said harshly, then pushed herself up from the seat she was occupying.

"Kensi, wait." Sam said. She stopped, and slowly turned around. "I didn't mean to hurt you. I was trying to do the opposite."

"I'm still mad." She said, then continued her trek back to Deeks' room.


	19. Kensi's Lecture

**I'M REALLY SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG TO UPDATE. I KIND OF GOT SIDETRACKED WITH MY OTHER STORIES. I DIDN'T REALIZE HOW LONG IT'S BEEN. **

**DON'T OWN IT.**

"What happened?" Callen asked.

"Next time you and Sam a sparring, get me. Cause I'm gonna kill him." Kensi said, angrily throwing herself back down in the seat.

"Uh, you didn't answer my question."

"Sam's just an annoying, arrogant, egocentric jerk." Kensi spat.

"Please stop insulting my partner." Callen asked calmly.

"He insulted me first!" Kensi insisted.

"What did he do?"

"None of your business." Kensi snapped.

"Well, I'm gonna go back down to OPS…" Callen said to no one in particular, then got out of the room as fast as he could.

"So, wanna tell me what that was about?" Deeks asked.

"Sam went against my wishes to try to protect me, and he can't even apologize." Kensi said.

"You want to give me your lecture?" Deeks asked.

"What?" Kensi looked up in surprise.

"I think you wanted to be here to say some stuff when they gave me the lecture. You weren't, so you can now." Deeks said.

"Sorry if it's a little repetitive." Kensi said, her eyes lighting up at Deeks' kindness.

"It's ok." Deeks said.

"I'm sure they told you that you could die, and that we all care about you. Don't say anything. I don't know if they told you about Dom, but I'm sure they did. He was like a little brother to me. He was really new. We all were supposed to look out for him, but me especially cause I was his partner. We were all going out to karaoke, and he didn't want to come. We didn't push the issue because it'd been a rough day. Some people just don't like going out after a day like the one we'd had. Anyway, I didn't like the thought of him driving home as late as it was by himself. I-I had a bad feeling, you know? But I just let him leave because I thought about how much I hate it when people treat me like a probie. The next day, we get Dom's Agent In Distress Alert, and I realized I made a mistake. And we were so close to finding him, Deeks. So close." Kensi's voice broke, unable to finish her lecture. Deeks saw the pain in her eyes, and realized just how guilty she felt.

"I'm sorry, Kensi." He whispered. It was a big difference from 2 minutes ago, when she was furious. Now she was almost crying.

"And you're my friend. Dom wasn't really. I mean, I cared about him, but if I lost you because you simply messed up, I don't know whether I'd be more angry than I ever have been or sad. So don't. Screw. Up." Kensi said. Sam's lecture got Deeks thinking, but only Kensi's could convince him. The emotion that was in it was emotion he never really saw from her. He took all of what she said to heart.

**I HAD A LITTLE TROUBLE WRITING DEEKS' THOUGHTS AT THE END, BUT I THINK IT CAME OUT PRETTY GOOD.**


End file.
